Fated To Love You
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Karena sebuah 'kecelakaan' Jaejoong mengandung darah daging Yunho, namun Yunho menyuruh untuk menggugurkannya dg alasan ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya dg Ahra meskipun Ahra belum bisa memberinya keturunan. Tp apakah Ny. Jung yg sangat menginginkan seorang cucu akan diam saja saat mengetahui jika calon cucunya akan digugurkan? YUNJAE/ Yaoi/Mpreg,NC/ Chap 5 END UP RnR Pliss;)
1. Chapter 1

Ngerasa familiar sm judulnya? Yups..itu Judul Drama Taiwan aka Ou Xiang Zhu favorit saya, mungkin ada yg pernah nonton jg, tp ceritanya beda ko, saya cuma ngambil sedikit cerita endingnya aja, n cerita juga ga nyambung sama judul T_T

Dan maaf klo tulisannya amburadul, ini FF pertama saya

Title : **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (24), Shim ChangMin (24), Cho KyuHyun (24), Go Ahra (24), ect.

Pairing : YunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), Slight YooSu n ChangKyu

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 1 of 5

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) etc.**

**Chapter 1**

" Gugurkan.."

" Mwo?" Namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja tampan didepannya.

" Kau tahu 'kan jika aku sangat mencintainya? aku tak ingin membuat dia lebih terluka. Cukup dengan kesalahan yang kita buat. Ku mohon mengertilah Jae-ah.."

" Arrasseo.."

.

Jaejoong duduk di halte bus, wajahnya menatap datar orang-orang yang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Hari ini hujan mengguyur kota seoul, seolah tahu jika hati namja cantik itu tengah menangis.

Pikirannya kembali pada perkataan 'bos' nya dua jam lalu. '_Menggugurkan sama dengan mati,ania_?' Jaejoong mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu. Ia sadar mencintai atasannya yang sudah memiliki isteri resikonya sangat besar. Tapi apa ia salah? apakah ia melanggar hukum? *Author demam dangdut*^_^  
Jaejoong tahu konsekuensinya. Maka dari itu ia pasrah, mungkin lebih tepatnya '_menikmati_' saat atasannya itu mengambil harta yang paling berharga darinya.

**Flashback**

"yeaaaa...ayo minum..sampai puasss.."

TRING~...

Suara musik klasik mengalun indah. Beberapa orang tengah berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan namja cantik yang sedari awal duduk diam. Ia hanya sesekali meneguk minumannya dan mencuri pandang pada sosok tampan yang terlihat mulai mabuk.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sekarang tengah berada di Mirotic bar ruang V-VIP, ia dan teman lainnya sedang merayakan keberhasilan perusahaannya, karena produk i-Phone yang beberapa hari diluncurkan, berhasil menguasai pasaran dunia.

Siapa yang tak tahu Jung Corp. perusahaan raksasa yang cabangnya hampir tersebar di seluruh dunia? Perusahaan yang saat ini dipimpin oleh seorang Presiden Direktur yang masih muda dan tampan. Jung Yunho. Ia baru tiga bulan menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur menggantikan ayahnya Jung YongHwa yang telah wafat. Dan mereka merayakan keberhasilan itu di sebuah Bar ternama di Seoul.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Jaejoong tak ingin ikut. Tapi apa daya, namja cantik itu adalah sekretaris sang Direktur, ia tak bisa menolak ketika namja tampan itu mengajaknya. Apalagi sebenarnya dalam hati Jaejoong sangat senang, setidaknya ia bisa lebih lama berdekatan dengan Direkturnya itu.

Well, Jaejoong memang mengaggumi dan menyukai-, ani lebih tepatnya **mencintai** Direkturnya itu.

Jaejoong masih setia memperhatikan sosok tampan yang tertidur itu, sepertinya atasannya itu benar-benar mabuk eoh? Dengan ragu ia menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"Yunho-ssi.. Yunho-ssi.." Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Eunggh.." Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu tersentak.

"Yunho-ssi..lepasss.." namja cantik itu merasa sesak karena Yunho memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aniyo..aku ingin seperti ini." Yunho menjawab dengan mata terpejam dan semakin memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Andwee..kita harus pulang, isterimu pasti menunggumu." seketika Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Namja cantik itu sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Ia melihat

Yunho mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan me-nonaktifkannya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Supaya tak ada yang menganggu kita cantik." Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Mwo?"

BUKK

Belum sempat Namja cantik itu berucap, Yunho mendorong dan menindihnya.

"Yakk..Yunho-ssi..berat,aishh.." Jaejoong berusaha membangunkan Yunho, walaupun agak sedikit kesusahan, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil membangunkan bosnya itu.

"Yunho-ssi..ireona.." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho, tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu tertidur.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong menggigit ujung kukunya, kebiasaan kalau ia sedang gugup atau bingung. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi, ternyata semua orang sudah pulang, mungkin pergi dengan pasangannya. Matanya tertuju pada namja cassanova yang sedang menggandeng dua yeoja di sampingnya.

"Yoochun-ssi.."

Namja yang dipanggil Yoochun itu menoleh. "Ada apa manis?" Namja cassanova itu tersenyum manis *Author pingsan* lengannya memeluk erat dua yeoja di sampingnya.

" Emm..sepertinya Yunho-ssi mabuk, eotteohkajyo?"

Namja cassanova itu menoleh, kemudian menatap Jaejoong sejenak.

" Bawa saja pulang..atau bawa dia ke hotel, atau..terserah kau saja lah." Yoochun hendak pergi.

"Tapi kau 'kan sepupunya, kenapa tak kau bawa pulang saja?" mohon Jaejoong.

" Aigooo..apa kau tak lihat yeoja-yeoja cantik di sebelahku ini eoh? aku ingin bersenang-senang cantik...Sudah yah. Bye bye.." Yoochun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yakk..Yoochun-ssi... dasar playboy, ku adukan pada Junsu-ssi baru tau dia, Aishhh.. " Jaejoong menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Eotteohkaji?" ia melirik Yunho yang tertidur pulas.

.

.

BRUKK

Jaejoong menjatuhkan Yunho ke tempat tidur. Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya di Bar tadi, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Yunho ke apartemennya.

Selain namja cantik itu tak tahu dimana Yunho tinggal, ia juga tak punya uang lebih jika harus membawa Yunho ke Hotel. Apalagi mengingat Yunho itu seorang Direktur, pasti namja tampan itu tak akan mau jika tidur di hotel murahan, pikirnya.

Setelah melepas sepatu, dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho. Ia berpikir Yunho akan merasa sesak jika harus tidur memakai kemeja yang masih terkancing.

GREPP

Jaejoong terhenyak, tiba-tiba saja tangan yunho memegang tangannya. Mata namja tampan itu terbuka, ia bangun dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Semakin dekat...

"Yun..Ho-ssi.. kau mau apa?" Jaejoong tergagap, ia menelan ludahnya gugup karena kini jarak wajahnya dan wajah Yunho sangat dekat.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho balik bertanya, mata musangnya yang sayu dan seringai di bibirnya membuat Jaejoong makin gugup.

Cup

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat(?) apa ini? Yunho menciumnya?

Yunho mulai melumat bibir merah Jaejoong, matanya terpejam menikmati rasa manis bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong yang masih shock hanya diam. Ia tak merespon ciuman Yunho.

BUAGHH

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga ciumannya terlepas.

"Yunho-ssi, weiresseyo?" napas Jaejoong sedikit memburu.

"Wae? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" Yunho menyeringai.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Jae, kau menyukaiku kan?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya (lagi).

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu hmm?" Yunho mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong. "Aku tahu Jae-ah, kau diam-diam selalu memperhatikanku 'kan? Pipimu selalu memerah jika aku menggodamu, dan aku selalu mendengar debaran jantungmu jika kau beada di dekatku."

"A..apa?" Namja cantik itu semakin tergagap. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga kini tubuh Jaejoong menindihnya. Jaejoong masih membatu *perasaan dari tadi Jaema shock mulu ya?*-_-

Perlahan Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya ke bibir cherry Jaejoong, namja tampan itu melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam tak tahu harus apa, ia ingin sekali menolak karena ia tahu siapa Yunho, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Namja cantik itu menginginkannya. Bolehkah ia _egois_?

Jaejoong mulai mengikuti permainan Yunho. Ia balas melumat bibir hati Yunho. Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mmmckkpp..." Lidah mereka saling beradu. Yunho memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam kemeja Jaejoong. Ia meraba dada bidang Jaejoong yang sedikit kenyal itu. Ternyata nipple namja cantik itu sudah mengeras. Dibukanya kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan dilemparkannya sembarang. Ia melahap benda merah itu dan menjilatinya, kemudian ia mengigit lembut nipple kanan Jaejoong, sedangkan nipple kirinya dipelintir.

"Ahhh...Yunnhh... " Jaejoong mendesah, matanya terpejam. Kelihatannya namja cantik itu mulai menikmati permainan itu eoh?

Ciuman Yunho mulai turun ke perut rata jaejoong, lidahnya menyapu tiap jengkal perut namja cantik itu. Ia membuka resleting celana Jaejoong. Dirabanya tonjolan kecil itu. Lalu diturunkannya celana dan underwear namja cantik itu, dan kini tampaklah tubuh indah tanpa cacat di depan mata musangnya. Ia sendiri melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, hingga kini keduanya sama-sama naked.

Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki indah Jaejoong, kembali diciumnya bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah membuat namja tampan itu semakin bernafsu. Entahlah, mungkin alkohol menjadi penyebab ia melakukan 'itu' pada Jaejoong, atau mungkin memang ia melakukannya dengan sadar? Hanya author yang tahu*plakkk*

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, kemudian digesek-gesekan di bibir hole sempit Jaejoong. Tanpa pemanasan yang lebih, dengan sangat hati-hati Yunho mulai memasukan kejantanannya.

"Ahhh... " Jaejoong menjerit pelan, sepertinya ia kesakitan. Terang saja ini adalah pengalaman pertama namja cantik itu. Tapi Yunho tak mengindahkannya. Ia terus mendorong kejantanannya. Sempit. Itulah yang dirasakan namja tampan itu. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Didorong kembali kejantanannya dengan perlahan, walau bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menyakiti namja cantik itu.

"Ouugghh Jae...hmmm" rancaunya saat junior big sizenya tertanam sempurna di hole cantik itu. Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Tapi karena sensasi hole sempit Jaejoong, Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar.

"Ahhh... Yun pelan-pelan, sakiiitt.." Jaejoong meringis sakit. Yunho memperlambat gerakannya tak tega melihat namja cantik itu merintih menahan sakit.

"Ahhh.." Desah Jaejoong saat kejantanan Yunho menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Hhhmmm ougghh..Jae..." diciumnya kembali bibir merah Jaejoong, seluruh batang kejantanannya tenggelam, nikmat serasa dipijat-pijat oleh hole sempit itu.  
Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Keringat menetes membasahi tubuh mereka. Suara desahan merekapun semakin keras. Yunho menindih dan memeluk Jaejoong sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

"Ouughh Yuunnhh..ahh.." Pelukan Jaejoong makin erat, ia meremas pantat Yunho, paha namja cantik itu makin erat menjepit pinggangnya. Gerakan pinggul namja tampan itupun semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai puncaknya.

" Hahh.. Hoshh.." Deru nafas keduanya bersahutan. Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong.

"_Saranghae__Kim Jaejoong_..." ucapnya. Kemudian ia memeluk Jaejoong. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangis. Ia tak menyangka telah memberikan tubuhnya pada namja yang sejak dulu di sukainya. Tapi ia sudah siap dengan resiko besar yang akan ia hadapi, mengingat dirinya seorang namja yang _istimewa_. Dan kali ini, biarlah ia menjadi seorang yang egois.

'_Na do Saranghae_ _yunnie_-_yah._. ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Belum sepuluh menit berlalu, tiba-tiba Yunho melumat kembali bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas, dan malam itu entah berapa puncak gunung yang mereka daki(?).

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

Jaejoong duduk di kursi balkon apartementnya, tak dihiraukannya angin malam yang menembus kulit pucatnya, poni almondnya sedikit bergoyang. Namja cantik itu merapatkan jaketnya, kakinya ia tekuk, sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Ia menatap cup kopi yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu mengusik pikirannya. Masih jelas terngiang perkataan Yunho sehari setelah peristiwa itu.

[ "_Mianhae Jaejoong-ah saat itu aku mabuk. Ku harap kita melupakan kejadian itu. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi._"]

Benar 'kan? ternyta kata-kata cinta Yunho saat itu, hanya karena pengaruh alkohol. Tapi apa mungkin Yunho tak sadar, kalau namja tampan itu tak hanya sekali melakukannya?

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, ia mengelus perut ratanya. "Mungkinkah..?" gumamnya.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

TAP~ TAP~ TAP

"Maaf, apa Yunho ada di dalam?" Seorang yeoja cantik berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan meja kerja Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang mengetik mendongkakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa anda sudah buat janji nona?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Aku Jung Ahra."*sumpah ni nama ga pantes banget,*

"Ah, joesonghamnida Ahra-ssi, sajangnim ada di dalam." Jaejoong berdiri sedikit gugup dan kaget, sebelumnya ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan isteri bos nya itu. Ia hanya tahu namanya saja.

"Gwaenchana..hmm Apa kau.. Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ye..?" Jaejoong terkejut, darimana yeoja ini tahu namanya, pikirnya.

"Gomawo.." Ahra tersenyum (lagi) dan berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri membatu.

"Ternyata dia sangat cantik." Lirih Jaejoong sendu, ia duduk dan kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya.

BRAKK

"Oppa.." Ahra menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memeriksa beberapa file. Yeoja itu duduk dipangkuan Yunho, rok pendeknya tersingkap memperhatikan paha mulusnya -tapi tak semulus paha Hero Jaejoong tentunya- tangannya merangkul leher namja tampan itu.

Cup

Ahra mengecup pipi kiri Yunho. Walaupun tiga tahun pernikahan mereka belum dikaruniai anak, tapi Yunho dan Ahra masih terlihat mesra.

"Apa yang membawamu ke mari hmm?" Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku takut kau lupa acara malam ini." Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya TIDAK lucu. *auhtor sensi*

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari istimewa isteriku eoh.." Yunho mencubit pelan ujung hidung Ahra.

"Kalau begitu, Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulang secepatnya."

"Tapi—"

"Satu lagi, oppa harus mengajak Kim Jaejoong juga."

"Wae?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Ahra hanya tersenyum.

.

"Otte? mashita ania?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah makan malam dengan Yunho dan Ahra. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak. Tentu saja ia tak mau sakit hati karena harus melihat kemesraan orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Tapi Yunho terus membujuknya dengan alasan ini permintaan Ahra yang sedang Ulang tahun. Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang.

"Geurom." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Ternyata kau sangat pintar memasak Ahra-ssi." imbuhnya memuji Ahra. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo.. tapi kau berlebihan,haha.."

Dan malam itu mereka bercerita banyak. Yunho seolah lupa kalau ia mernah melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Jaejoong. Sejak itu Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan Ahra, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Ahra menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

_**TBC**_

Boleh minta reviewnya :D

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Saya membawa chap 2 nya.. makasih banyak buat yg kemarin udah ninggalin jejaknya.. Review lg yah^_^

Ngerasa familiar sm judulnya? Yups..itu Judul Drama Taiwan aka Ou Xiang Zhu favorite saya, mgkn ada yg pernah nonton jg, tp ceritanya beda ko, saya cuma ngambil sedikit cerita endingnya aja, n cerita jg ga nyambung sm judul T_T

Title : **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (24), Shim ChangMin (24), Cho KyuHyun (24), Go Ahra (24), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), Slight YooSu n ChangKyu

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, lil bit angst, Mpreg

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 5

**Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-**  
**kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA- NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**#masih flashback**

Seorang namja imut tengah menatap tajam kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan Push up.

" Sepuluh kali lagi!" perintahnya.

" Mwohh? hahh.. hahh..Chagiya cukup, aku menyesal. Hahhh.." Namja tampan kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Park Yoochun terlihat sangat kelelahan, deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Siapa yang tidak lelah disuruh Push up 50 kali?

Kim Junsu sangat marah setelah Jaejoong memberitahu kejadian di Bar waktu lalu. Awalnya Jaejoong memang tak ingin mengadu, tapi ia tak sengaja bilang. dan hal itu membuat Yoochun harus menerima hukuman nya.

"Aku bilang sepuluh kali lagi!" namja imut itu tak menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya. Yoochun menghentikan kegiatannya. Nafasnya masih tersengal,

" Andwe..huhh.. ini tak adil, apa yang kau dengar dari Kim Jaejoong itu tak benar Suie-ah.. itu fitnah."

" Apa nya yang tak benar eoh? untuk apa Jaejoong hyung membohongiku? Aku percaya padanya karena kau memang Playboy." ketus Junsu membela.

Jaejoong dan Junsu memang bersahabat, bahkan Junsu menganggap Jaejoong seperti Hyung nya. Sikap Junsu yang ramah padahal ia adalah tunangan General Manager Jung Corp. membuat dirinya mudah bergaul dengan semua orang, termasuk Jaejoong yang hanya seorang sekretaris.

"Mianhae.. aku janji itu yang terakhir." Yoochun memohon. Tatapannya memelas.

" Aku tak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau selesaikan hukumannya." Ucap Junsu seraya meninggalkan kekasihnya. Poor Yoochun^^

.

.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

"Minumlah..!" Jaejoong memberikan teh hangat pada Yunho. Namja tampan itu meneguknya sedikit, dan menaruh cup itu di meja.

"Ada masalah?" Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di apartemen kecil Jaejoong. Walaupun mereka pernah melakukan hal yang 'tidak biasa' saat itu. Tapi hubungan keduanya tetap terjalin baik, bahkan menjadi semakin dekat dengan alasan mereka adalah 'sahabat'.

"Ibuku..ibuku tetap menginginkan seorang cucu." Yunho akhirnya berbicara setelah lama diam.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu 'kan Jae, aku dan Ahra belum bisa memberikannya. Tapi ibuku menginginkan anak itu secepatnya. Aku tahu pernikahanku dengan Ahra sudah lama, tapi apa dia tidak mau lebih bersabar lagi?"

"Mungkin Nyonya Jung punya alasannya."

"Alasannya hanya satu. Dia menginginkan generasi penerus, bukan seorang cucu yang bisa di ajaknya bermain." Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Dia menyuruh kami mengikuti program bayi tabung." imbuh Yunho dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Molla..Aku dan Ahra pernah membicarakannya, tapi Ahra tidak mau, ia masih percaya bahwa dirinya masih bisa mengandung tanpa program itu."

"Kalau begitu bicaralah lagi baik-baik dengan ibumu, aku yakin beliau pasti mengerti." Jaejoong mencoba menghibur Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Jaejoong berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Sedikit." Jawab namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

.

"Jja..." Jaejoong menghidangkan masakannya di meja.

"Wow Nasi goreng kimchi.." Yunho terlihat antusias.

"Umm.. aku tahu kau sangat suka makanan itu, makanya aku mencoba membuatnya. Mungkin tak seenak buatan isterimu, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya." Jawab Jaejoong. Kemudian mereka mulai makan.

"Wae? Apa tidak enak?" Jaejoong bertanya sedikit ragu. Ia melihat Yunho terdiam.

"Ne tidak enak..." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Benarkah?

"Tapi ini 'sangat' enak." Imbuh Yunho seraya menekan kata sangat. Lalu ia kembali makan.

"Hahaha..waeyo..?kenapa wajahmu aneh sekali Jae?" Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Yya..aishh.." Jaejoong hendak memukulkan sendok ke kepala Yunho, namun Yunho mengelak. "Ku pikir kau tak menyukai masakanku." Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut, membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya.

"Aniyo, masakanmu sangat enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari masakan Ahra.*Udah pasti atuh itu mah Appa*

Jaejoong tersenyum malu, merekapun menghabiskan makanannya sambil bersenda gurau. Yunho seperti melupakan masalahnya. Jaejoong memang selalu membuat namja tampan itu nyaman.

.

.

.

"Hoekk.. " Jaejoong membasuh mulutnya. Sudah dua hari ia merasakan mual setiap pagi. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat di cermin. "Aku harus memastikannya." gumamnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana Dokter?"

Dokter bermarga Shim itu menatap Jaejoong. "Apa sebelumnya anda sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Hhmm ne.." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Anda benar, anda memang sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke dua. Tapi saya masih belum percaya, hahaha.. ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban." Dokter Muda itu tertawa walaupun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebingungan. Jaejoongpun ikut tersenyum hambar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Bolero Cafe**

"Bagaimana? apa kau setuju?"

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu Nyonya?" Kim Jaejoong terlihat tegang. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini di hadapannya duduk seorang yeoja yang sudah berumur, tapi masih terlihat cantik. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku Jung Ji Eun. Tentu saja aku sering mengunjungi kantor anak ku. Dan yah.. saat itu aku tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kalian."

a/n: Bukan percakapan Yunpa nyuruh Jaema aborsi yah ini masih flashback.

Jaejoong makin terlihat gugup, ia meremas ujung mantelnya. Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah menikmati udara sore hari di taman dekat apartemennya, mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang mengaku ibu Yunho.

"Aku percaya padamu Jaejoong-ssi. Ani, awalnya aku ragu. Tapi setelah saat itu, aku diam-diam selalu mengikutimu. Kau selalu memeriksakan kandunganmu pada Dokter Shim ania? Dia adalah keponakan ku Shim Changmin. Aku tahu banyak kondisimu darinya." Jelas Nyonya Jung panjang lebar.

"Aku harap kau menyetujuinya Jaejoong-ah. Aku tahu kau berteman baik dengan anakku, jadi kau pasti tahu masalahnya ania?" Nyonya Jung terlihat memohon, ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dengan Yunho. Well, Jaejoong memang sangat senang tapi apakah Yunho bisa menerimanya? Bahkan ketika ia memberitahu bahwa dirinya hamil pun Yunho sama sekali tak merespon, bahkan sejak hari itu hubungannya dengan namja tampan itu sedikit renggang.

.

.

.

~*YunJaeYooSuMin*~

PRANG

Ahra menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya saat ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Nyonya Jung dan suaminya. Ia masih berdiri mematung. "Oppa, a-apa yang di ucapkan umma benar?"

Yunho menghampiri hendak memeluknya. " Baby-ah, mianhae..aku—"

"Itu benar Ahra." Nyonya Jung membenarkan. "Sepertinya Umma tak perlu bicara lagi, kau sudah mendengar semuanya." imbuhnya.

"Umma, ku mohon biarkan aku membicarakan hal ini dengan isteriku dulu." Mohon Yunho. Ahra masih diam, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Mata yeoja cantik itu berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, Umma beri kalian waktu, dan kau Ahra..Umma harap kau bisa mengerti." Setelah mengucapkan itu Nyonya Jung pergi. Meninggalkan pasangan suami isteri itu.

Jaejoong meremas erat ujung bajunya. Ia seperti sedang disidang. Namja cantik itu sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Di depannya duduk Yunho dan Ahra, sedangkan di sisi kirinya Nyonya Jung duduk dengan sedikit angkuh.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa basi." Suara Ahra memecah keheningan. "Jaejoong-ssi, aku...aku kecewa padamu." Ahra menarik nafasnya. "Aku pikir kita berteman, tapi-"

"Sudahlah Ahra-yah, semuanya sudah terjadi." Nyonya Jung memotong ucapan menantunya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika Aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Enam tahun kami saling mengenal, dan Tiga tahun kami menikah. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku tak akan bercerai dengannya."

"Aku mengijinkan Jaejoong-ssi melahirkan anak itu. Tapi aku ingin memberikan dua pilihan." Semua orang menatap Ahra, tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Dua pilihan?" Nyonya Jung mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Ne, Umma." Ahra mengangguk.

"Sayang—" Yunho hendak berbicara.

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku memberikanmu dua pilihan. Kau boleh melahirkan anak itu, tapi tidak untuk menikah dengan Yunho oppa. Setelah anak itu lahir kau boleh pergi, dan aku akan menganggap dia adalah anakku."

"Dan yang kedua, jika kau tidak setuju dengan pilihan pertama..." Ahra kembali menarik nafasnya. "Gugurkan janin itu, dan aku akan memaafkanmu dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." jelas Ahra, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Hal itu sontak membuat Yunho, Nyonya Jung dan Jaejoong terbelak.

"Apa maksudmu Ahra-yah?" Nyonya Jung memprotes.

"Aku setuju dengan isteriku." Yunho angkat bicara.

"Yunho..!"

"Umma, aku tak ingin bercerai dengan Ahra, lagi pula bukankah Umma hanya menginginkan cucu eoh?" Yunho bersikukuh.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Jaejoong mengintrupsi perdebatan anak dan ibu itu. Semuanya menatap namja cantik itu. "Ahra-ssi, aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu." Jaejoong berdiri. "Saya permisi." jaejoong membungkukan badannya sekilas, lalu ia pergi. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit. Apalagi dengan perkataan Yunho yang setuju dengan pemintaan Ahra.

**.**

**.**

** Seoul International Hospital**

"Semuanya sehat hyung." Changmin menggerakan alat berbentuk stemper itu di perut Jaejoong. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah melakukan USG. Namja cantik itu melihat dengan seksama pada layar monitor, terlihat jelas calon bayinya yang masih seperti kecebong itu. Walaupun usia kandungannya masih tiga bulan, tapi ia bisa melihat detak jantung sang janin.

Changmin meletakan alat itu ke tempatnya semula, ia melap perut Jaejoong yang sedikit lengket karena gel. Dan menurunkan kembali baju Jaejoong yang sempat ia naikan saat akan diperiksa. Dokter muda itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya, diikuti Jaejoong yang selesai merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu. Setelah tahu kalau Bayi yang ada di rahim namja cantik itu adalah anak Yunho yang adalah kakak sepupunya, ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan embel-embel hyung. Selain itu Jaejoong memang lebih tua dari Changmin.

"Aku ingin menggugurkan bayi ini Min-ah."

"Mwo? Waeyo? Apa Yunho hyung...?" Changmin tahu semuanya, selain konsultasi masalah bayinya, Jaejoong juga sering berbicara masalah pribadinya. Namja cantik itu sudah menganggap Dokter muda itu dongsaengnya, mengingat dirinya tak memiliki sanak saudara, dan hanya Yunho dan Junsu lah yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Aku akan kehilangannya Min-ah. Tanpa menggugurkannyapun aku pasti kehilangannya." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Semenjak hamil Jaejoong memang mudah menangis.

"Hyung...Aku tahu posisimu, tapi jika kau menggugurkannya, itu akan berbahaya. Dan bukan hanya bayimu yang mati, tapi kemungkinan kau juga..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seorang wanita yang menggugurkan kandungannya itu berbahaya, apalagi kau yang seorang pria hyung. Setelah ku pelajari kasusmu, ternyata sangat sulit untuk seorang pria mengandung. Akan terjadi banyak hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Mianhae, bukannya aku menakutimu hyung, tapi itulah kenyataanya." Dokter muda itu berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

"Selain itu, kau hanya akan bisa mengandung satu kali hyung, setelah kau melahirkan nanti, kau tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Jika kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, aku tak yakin kau akan selamat, dan..." Changmin menundukan kepalanya.

"A..apa?" Jaejong mencoba mencerna perkataan dokter muda itu.

"Beberapa Organ tubuhmu yang lain belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisimu, mengingat kau ini seorang namja. Jika kau menggugurkan kandunganmu... kau.. kau.." Changmin terlihat ragu. "Kemungkinan besar kau akan kehilangan nyawamu."

"Mworago?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Teori itu ngaco abis, tp tuntutan jalan cerita, jd anggap aja bener ne, namanya jg fanfiction^_^ #dikeroyok

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong...ini Chapter 3 nya...  
Jeongmal gomawo bwt yg udah Review,Follow n fav dichap sebelumnya..

Hmm...klo yg respon dchap ini banyak, saya akan usahain post lanjutannya tiap hari, hehe...

Ngerasa familiar sm judulnya? Yups..itu Judul Drama Taiwan aka Ou Xiang Zhu favorit saya mungkin ada yg pernah nonton juga, tapi ceritanya beda ko, saya cuma ngambil sedikit cerita endingnya aja, n cerita juga ga nyambung sama judul ToT

Title : **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (24), Shim ChangMin (24), Cho KyuHyun (24), Go Ahra (24), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), Slight YooSu n ChangKyu

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, lil bit Angst, Mpreg

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 3 of 5

**Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-****kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**~*YunJae Is Real*~**

" Apa kau yakin?" Suara Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Bolero Cafe saat ini masih terlihat sepi, mungkin karena ini masih jam kantor.

" Ne.. Aku ingin kau melakukannya."

" Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tantang Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak.

" Aku harap kau mau. Karena aku rasa ini yang terbaik Jae-yah.." Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya memalingkan muka.

"Aku tak butuh tanggung jawabmu, jika kau tak mau bertanggung jawab, aku bisa membesarkan anak ini sendiri."

" Dan Umma ku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." ucap Yunho cepat. " Jika kau pergi dari kehidupan kami pun Umma pasti akan mencarimu, karena bagaimanapun darahku mengalir di dalam tubuh anak itu. Dan jangan lupakan siapa 'kami' Jae.."

"..."

"Tapi jika kau menggugurkan bayi itu, semuanya selesai, kita akan kembali seperti semula. Bukankah Ahra bilang akan melupakannya?" Imbuh Yunho.

" Dan jika aku memilih melahirkan anak ini? Apa kau mau merawatnya?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

" Aku pasti akan merawatnya, hajiman...aku hanya tak ingin ada penghalang antara aku dan Ahra. Walaupun Ahra bilang akan merawatnya, tapi aku tahu ia pasti kecewa, dan aku tak ingin jika akhirnya akan menyakiti anak itu. Ku mohon mengertilah Jae.." mohon Yunho memelas. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, begitu berhargakah seorang Jung Ahra, sampai Yunho tega ingin membunuh anaknya?

Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi untuk Jaejoong mempertahankan bayinya. Ia pikir dengan bersikukuh mempertahankan bayi itu akan membuat hati Yunho luluh. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, Yunho tak pernah menginginkan anak itu.

Sebenernya Jaejoong bisa saja pergi dari kehidupan Yunho, dan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri, tapi namja tampan itu benar, jangan pernah melupakan Keluarga Jung. Kemanapun Jaejoong pergi, pasti dengan mudah ia bisa ditemukan.

" Arrasseo, aku akan melakukannya."

Mungkin masalah itu selesai bagi Yunho. Tapi tak tahu kah justru permintaanya lah yang akan membuat masalah semakin besar?

**Flashback End**

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri, hujan yang tadi sempat mengguyur kini sudah reda, ternyata cukup lama ia melamun.  
"Hahhh.." Jaejoong menarik napas dalam. Ternyata menjadi orang yang egois itu tidak menyenangkan. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Yunho, apalagi setelah tahu ia hamil. Tentu saja membuatnya senang, karena mengingat Ahra tidak bisa memberikan Yunho keturunan. Terdengar picik memang.

Tapi perkataan Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat runtuh pertahanan yang dengan susah payah ia bangun.

"Baiklah..ayo kita lakukan.." Jaejoong mengelus sayang perutnya. " Baby-ah,mianhae..umma tak bisa membuatmu melihat dunia, tapi jangan khawatir, umma akan menemanimu. Kita akan bahagia 'di sana'."

.

.

.

~*YunJaeShipper*~

Sang Raja siang telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya, perlahan sinarnya mulai meredup, gedung-gedung perkantoran mulai sepi. Tapi tidak di ruangan Presiden Direktur Jung Corp. Sosok tampan itu masih bergulat dengan tugasnya, sebagai Direktur Perusahaan besar, ia harus memberikan contoh baik pada bawahannya. Tapi ini sudah bukan jam kerja ania?-_-

Jung Yunho memang sengaja menyibukan diri, masalahnya dengan Jaejoong membuat hubungan harmonis dengan isterinya menjadi dingin. Walaupun Ahra tidak menunjukan dengan jelas kesedihannya, tapi ia tahu jika isterinya itu sangat kecewa.

Belum lagi ibunya yang terus mendesak menikahi Jaejoong. Dan keputusannya menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan calon bayinya, sungguh membuat dirinya kacau.

" Yunho!" Panggil Yoochun seraya membuka lebar pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di depan namja tampan tersebut diikuti kekasihnya Junsu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Yak, Park Yoochun! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Membuat kaget saja." Desis Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yoochun dan Junsu masuk tanpa menegtuk pintu.

" Mian hyung, kami pikir kau tidak ada di sini" ujar Junsu, sedangkan Yoochun hanya terkekeh.

" Aku ke sini disuruh Jung Ahjumma."

" Bilang padanya, sebentar lagi masalahnya akan selesai, dan maaf membuat dia kecewa." Ucap Yunho tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya.

" Maksudmu membuat Ahjumma kecewa?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

" Aku menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya."

" Mworago?" ucap Yoochun dan Junsu serempak.

" Michyeoso? Yunho-yah, kau tahu jika hal itu sangat berbahaya." Protes Yoochun.

" Ne Yunho hyung, bukan hanya melanggar hukum, tapi itu bisa membahayakan Jaejoong hyung juga. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca eoh?" Junsu sangat marah, bagaimana bisa Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong hyungnya bertindak bodoh.

" Yunho, bukankah masih ada jalan lain eoh? dan lagi, Ahjumma pasti tidak akan setuju."

" Arrasseo, tapi Jaejoong juga menyetujuinya. Jadi masalahnya selesai kan?" Ujar Yunho tanpa dosa.

"Gila, kau benar-benar gila hyung. Kau hanya memikirkan perasaan Ahra saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti MENYESAL JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Junsu seraya pergi, hatinya sungguh tidak terima, walaupun bukan dia, tapi ia bisa merasakan sakit hati Jaejoong.

" Chagiya..tunggu.." Yoochun memanggil kekasihnya. " Ku harap ini memang jalan yang terbaik Yun. Semoga kau tidak menyesal." ujarnya, kemudian menyusul Junsu.

.

.

.

~~~~~YUNJAE IS REAL~~~~~

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor kantornya, beberapa orang sempat menyapa. Namja cantik itu memang terkenal ramah dan sopan, dan hampir semua karyawan Jung Corp. menyukainya.  
Kini ia berdiri di depan ruangan Bosnya. Sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam.

Tok~  
Tok~  
Tok~

Cklek

"Jae.."  
"Mian, apa aku mengganggu?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang tengah sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas.  
"Ani, wae?" Yunho menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong memberikan amplop yang dipegangnya.

"Ige mwoya?" namja tampan itu terlihat bingung.

"Surat pengunduran diriku. Mulai hari ini aku akan berhenti bekerja." Ujar Jaejoong tenang.

"Mwo?" Yunho terlihat kaget, Ia menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, sebelum aku pergi aku akan menuruti keinginanmu. Aku...aku akan menggugurkan anak ini."

"Jae, aku-"

"Arrasseo Yunho-yah, Geokjeongma. Aku tak akan lari, akan ku pastikan anak ini tak ada." Jaejoong masih berdiri. Ia menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho diam bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Aku... tak butuh jawaban, kau dengarkan saja itu sudah cukup."

"A..pa?" tanya Yunho tergagap, entah mengapa ia berdebar menunggu penyataan Jaejoong.

Untuk beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu dengan perkataan yang akan ia ucapakan. Yunho yang melihatnyapun mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Saranghae Yunho-yah_." Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam mata Yunho yang terlihat kaget dengan ucapannya.

"A..pa?"

"Aku tahu ini salah. Kau sudah mempunyai seorang isteri, dan terlebih kita sama-sama namja. Tapi aku tak ingin terus menerus membohongi perasaanku." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak peduli jika kau jijik padaku, aku...aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja..."

"..."

"Gomawo Yunho-yah, walaupun persahabatan kita terbilang singkat, tapi aku sangat bersyukur, kita bisa dekat." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam, mungkin sedikit shock dengan pengakuan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih juga, walaupun hanya tiga bulan, tapi keberadaan anak ini cukup membuatku bahagia." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum getir seraya mengelus pelan perutnya. "Mianhae karena aku merusak hubungan harmonismu dengan Ahra-ssi." Imbuhnya seraya membungkukan badannya cukup lama.

"..."

"Semoga kau bahagia.. Annyeong.." Jaejoong berbalik keluar dengan tergesa. Setelah menutup pintu, airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini jatuh sudah. Ia menangis dengan menutup mulutnya, hatinya terlampau sakit, apalagi setelah pengakuan cintanya yang tidak ditanggapi Yunho. Dengan langkah gontai Namja cantik itu pergi dari gedung yang banyak memberi kenangan indah sekaligus kenangan buruk baginya.

Sedangkan di tempatnya. Yunho masih terpaku, pandangannya kosong. Apa yang didengarnya barusan sungguh diluar dugaannya. Seketika bayangan masa lalunya berkelebat. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata musangnya.

"Mianhae...Boo.."

.

.

.

~~~~~Cassiopeia ~~~~~

" Aku tak mau Min-ah"

" Baby, aku juga tak mau melakukannya, tapi ini permintaan Jae hyung sendiri." Dokter muda itu tengah membujuk kekasihnya yang juga seorang Dokter untuk melakukan proses aborsi Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini sangat berbahaya Minnie." Dokter cantik yang terlihat evil itu bersikukuh menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Changmin, mereka sama-sama Dokter, bedanya Changmin Dokter Spesialis Obstetrician Gynaecologist atau Spesialis Kandungan sedangkan Kyuhyun Dokter Spesialis Bedah.

" Aku tahu, aku juga tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi ini adalah jalan yang terbaik menurut Jae hyung."

" Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Jung Ahjumma, aku yakin beliau pasti..."

" Andwe! Jung Ahjumma tak boleh tahu, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu. ini permintaan Jae hyung sendiri."

" Tapi aku takut Minnie-yah..Hiks.." Kyuhyun sungguh mersa takut, ia memang sering mengoperasi banyak pasien, bahkan beberapa kali melakukan aborsi-legal-, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia harus mengaborsi seorang laki-laki, terlebih Jaejoong sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri mengingat hubungan namja cantik itu dengan kekasihnya.

" Geokjeongma, kita akan melakukan yang terbaik, kita tak akan membiarkan Jae hyung pergi, nde?" Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun, ia mencoba menengakan kekasihnya, bagaimanapun ia sendiri merasa takut.

.

.

.

~~~~~Always Keep The Faith~~~~~

** 3 day later**

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras didaratkan Nyonya Jung di pipi kiri anaknya. Terlihat jelas kemarahan di wajah cantiknya yang mulai menua. Ahra yang melihat itu hanya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Nyonya Jung yang diketahuinya sangat mencintai Yunho, telah menampar suaminya.

"U..mma.." Yunho memegang pipinya. Tidak terlalu perih memang, tapi cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa Umma pernah mengajarkanmu lari dari tanggung jawab eoh? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan anakmu, DARAH DAGINGMU?" Nyonya Jung berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak, dadanya naik turun menandakan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu, kau tak ingin menikahinya. Tapi tak harus menyuruhnya membunuh."

"Umma, jangan salahkan Yunho oppa!" Ahra mencoba membela suaminya.

"Kau tak perlu membelanya Ahra. Kalian sama saja." Nyonya Jung mendelik.

" Ya Tuhan...bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak sepertinya." Lirih Nyonya Jung sambil meneglus dada menormalkan emosinya. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Yunho-yah..Apa kau tahu kalau Jaejoong dulu satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Ye..?" Yunho menatap heran Nyonya Jung. Darimana Ummanya bisa tahu? Pikirnya.

"Dong Bang Senior High School.. Kau bersekolah di sana 'kan? Jaejoong juga..." Lirih Nyonya Jung. "Dan apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya dari dulu dia sudah mempunyai perasaan padamu? Dia..Mencintaimu."

DEG

" Kau tahu Changmin? Sepupumu itu yang memberitahu Umma." Nyonya Jung berjalan ke arah jendela. Pandangannya lurus ke luar.

" Sejak tahu kalau Jaejoong mengandung anakmu, Umma diam-diam selalu mengikutinya. Dan entah ini takdir atau apa, Jajoong selalu memeriksakan kandungannya pada sepupumu itu."

"Sejak saat itu Umma selalu mengorek informasi dari Changmin, bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong, apa dia dan calon cucuku sehat?"

"Dan siapa sangka setelah Changmin tahu kalau kau ayah dari bayi itu mereka semakin dekat, malah sudah seperti adik dan kakak."

"Bahkan Changmin bilang Jaejoong sudah tak segan-segan menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada anak itu." Jalas Nyonya Jung panjang lebar. Yunho dan Ahra hanya diam mematung mendengar perkataan Nyonya Jung.

"Jaejoong mencintaimu Adeul-ah" Ucap Nyonya Jung lagi dengan nada yang lebih tenang, pandangannya masih tetap. "Changmin yang bilang. Dia menceritakan semuanya pada Umma."

Hening

"Ketika kalian masih bersekolah, Jaejoong selalu diam-diam memperhatikanmu, apa yang kau pakai, dan apa yang kau lakukan selalu membuatnya tertarik. Dia menyukai- ani, mencintaimu." Kemudian Nyonya Jung mulai bercerita tentang masa sekolah Jaejoong, menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dari keponakannya itu.

Yunho diam menunduk mendengar penuturan Ummanya. Ahra juga terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca, entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu.

"Kau tahu? Umma mulai menyukai Jaejoong. Sebut Umma gila karena menyuruh anak laki-lakinya menikahi laki-laki juga. Tapi Umma tak peduli apa yang akan orang lain katakan. Umma hanya ingin Jaejoong menjadi isterimu." Nyonya Jung membalikan badannya, ia melihat anaknya dengan tatapan marah.

"Dan apa yang Ku dengar hari ini sangat membuatku marah!" Emosinya kembali naik.

"Kau bukan hanya membunuh janinnya, tapi kau juga telah membunuh Jaejoong!"

DEG

"A..pa? Tanya Yunho tercengang. "Apa maksud umma aku membunuh Jaejoong?"

"Kau menyuruhnya melakukan aborsi ania? dan Jaejoong melakukannya. Tapi kau tahu?" Nyonya Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya." Bukan hanya anak yang dikandungnya saja yang mati, tapi juga dirinya."

" Mwo?"

Kemudian Nyonya Jung menceritakan semua yang Changmin katakan. Tentang bahaya dan resiko seorang laki-laki melakukan aborsi. Akhirnya memang Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Nyonya Jung, mereka tak tahan hmerahasiakan hal sepenting itu. Dan seperti yang mereka duga, Nyonya Jung sangat tidak terima, bahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sempat kena amukan Nyonya Jung.

BRUKK

Yunho jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas seolah tak bertulang lagi, apa yang ia dengar dari ibunya sungguh diluar dugaannya.

" Maldo andwe.. Jaejoong..tak mungkin.. Umma katakan jika kau berbohong!" Teriak Yunho, kini namja angkuh itu menangis. Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya hanya diam.

"Mianhae..mianhae.." Yunho terus meminta maaf seraya menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganya. "A..ku..tak bermaksud melakukan ini... Umma katakan dengan apa aku harus menebus semuanya?" isaknya menyesal, ternyata apa yang Junsu katakan benar, dirinya akan menyesal.

" Oppa.." Ahra ikut terduduk dan memeluk Yunho. " Mianhae..semua ini salahku." ia ikut menangis.

Nyonya Jung menatap kosong keduanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada anak semata wayangnya itu, namun melihat Yunho yang seperti itu, membuat ia merasa tak tega.

" Changmin memberi tahu umma, jika Jaejoong selamat." Ucapan Nyonya Jung membuat Yunho dan Ahra mendongkakkan kepala mereka.

" Jin-Jinjja?"

" Nde, dia memang selamat, tapi... koma.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

Review lg yah...  
Makasih...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ngerasa familiar sm judulnya? Yups..itu Judul Drama Taiwan aka Ou Xiang Zhu favorit saya, mgkn ada yg pernah nonton jg, tp ceritanya beda ko, saya cuma ngambil sedikit cerita endingnya aja, n cerita jg ga nyambung sm judul ToT

Title : **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (25), Kim JunSu (24), Shim ChangMin (24), Cho KyuHyun (24), Go Ahra (24), etc.

Pairing : YunJae, YunRa (Hoeeek), Slight YooSu n ChangKyu

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 4 of 5

**Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-****kadang cepet(?) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,NO BASH.**

a/n : Italic Flashback

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Yunho's PoV **

Suara kicau burung membangunkanku dari tidur tak nyenyakku, mengapa aku bilang tak nyenyak? karena memang akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena insomnia, tapi aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui 'Malaikatku' sadar.

" Selamat pagi Boo.."

Tak ada jawaban...

Aku tahu selama tiga bulan ini dirinya tertidur dan tak pernah bangun, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia pasti bangun, mungkin Malaikat cantik ku ini masih menikmati tidur panjangnya.

Cup

Kukecup kening dan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, lalu kedua pipinya yang pucat, dan ciumanku turun pada bibir merahnya yang memang tak semerah dulu.

" Apa kau mimpi indah?"

"..."

" Mimpiku juga sangat indah. Aku bermimpi kita berdua pergi kesebuah pulau yang tak berpenghuni, walaupun tidak ada orang lain di sana, tapi aku bahagia karena kau bersamaku."

"..."

" Kita menikah, dan kau melahirkan banyak anak, sehingga pulau itu menjadi ramai, dan kita tak kesepian lagi."

Aku tersenyum getir, sebanyak apapun aku bicara dia tak pernah membalas.

TES

Ku usap air mata ku, sekarang aku menjadi lebih cengeng,ha..haha...

Menyesal. Itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang, jika saja aku tahu akibatnya seperti ini, aku tak akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu. Aku memang egois, dan mungkin inilah hukuman untukku.

Mungkin memang harus seperti ini, **Takdirku untuk mencintainya.**

Sekeras apapun aku melawan, tetap aku tak bisa.

Tahukah kau jika aku juga sakit melawan perasaan ini?

Kim Jaejoong, aku sering bertanya mengapa Tuhan menciptakan seorang Laki-laki berwajah cantik sepertinya? Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ada perasaan aneh menjalar di tubuhku, aku tahu artinya, karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada mantan-mantan pacarku dulu.

Tapi yang aku tanyakan, mengapa harus padanya? pada seorang namja yang sama sepertiku?

Aku ingat tatapan mata bulatnya setiap kami bertemu di sekolah, dia terliahat lucu dengan wajah malu-malunya. Tapi aku tak pernah balas menatapnya, aku tak ingin dia salah paham. Aku masih mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku namja normal.

Aku tahu ketika semua yeoja meneriakan namaku, dia juga ikut berteriak, ya walaupun tak sekeras yeoja-yeoja itu.

Aku juga tahu dia diam-diam selalu menyimpan hadiah di loker ku. Tapi itu semua tak membuatku membuka mata hatiku. Justru aku lebih bersikap dingin padanya. Egois memang. Tapi aku melakukan itu karena aku adalah Jung Yunho. Putera Tunggal Pewaris Jung Corp. Apa kata orang-orang jika tahu aku berhubungan dengan seorang namja? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat keluargaku kecewa.

Aku ingin melupakannya, dengan itu aku memutuskan melanjutkan study ku di LA, di sana aku bertemu seorang gadis cantik (hoekk) yang berasal dari Hanguk sama sepertiku, namanya Go Ahra. Aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan well, aku mulai melupakan sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah menyelesaikan Study ku, aku kembali ke Korea, dan aku langsung menikahi Ahra. Aku mencintainya (mungkin) karena dia gadis yang baik, walaupun 3 tahun pernikahan kami belum dikaruniai seorang anak, tapi hubungan kami tetap harmonis. Walaupun begitu Umma ku tetap mendesak dan selalu menanyakan perihal anak pada kami. Dan itu sungguh menggangguku.

Setelah ayahku meninggal, aku menggantikan jabatan Presiden Direktur di Jung Corp. Tapi baru beberapa bulan menjabat, sekretaris ayahku dulu menggundurkan diri karena akan melahirkan, dan Yeah aku harus mencari sekretaris baru.

Dan **Takdir** mempertemukan ku kembali dengan sosok namja cantik itu. Kim Jaejoong, dialah yang menjadi sekretaris baruku. Ini semua gara-gara si Park Jidat Yoochun, dia yang memilihkan sekretaris untukku.

" _Yya! Aku memintamu mencari sekretaris yeoja, kenapa malah kau pilih dia?" _

" _Sorry Yun, aku rasa Kim Jaejoong cukup cantik, dia layak menjadi sekretaris Presdir. Dan anggap saja dia yeoja, ha..haha.." _

Dasar playboy, padahal dia sudah punya tunangan, masih saja lirik yang cantik,ck. Jaejoong memang cantik, tapi bukan itu maksudku, aku tak ingin perasaan yang dulu muncul kembali, apalagi sekarang aku sudah punya Ahra.

Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Rasa itu muncul kembali, aku tak bisa mengontol diriku untuk tak berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Puncaknya ketika kami merayakan kesuksesan kami di sebuah Bar.

Aku mabuk, dan Jaejoong membawaku ke Apartement kecilnya. Entah apa maksudnya, dan hal yang tak seharusnya kami lakukan akhrinya terjadi. Aku dan Jaejoong 'melakukannya'. Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku tak sepenuhnya mabuk, Aku masih sadar ketika melakukannya, dan kata-kata cinta untuknya adalah benar, **Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong,** orang yang selama 6 tahun kuhindari. Mungkin Jaejoong tahu aku mabuk, biarlah karena jika aku sadar aku tak mungkin bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadanya.

Aku tak tahu jika Jaejoong bisa mengandung. Jika aku tahu akan begini, dulu aku tak akan melakukannya, yah aku menyesal. *nappeun appa/plakkk*

Semuanya semakin rumit setelah Umma tahu Jaejoong mengandung anakku, dan yang lebih parah lagi Umma menyuruhku menikahinya. Aku bingung, aku bisa saja menikahinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Ahra isteriku? Dia yang menemaniku selama tiga tahun. Padahal selama ini hubungan Ahra dengan Jaejoong sudah dekat. Mereka bersahabat.

Aku tak menyangka Ahra memberikan Jaejoong dua pilihan, dan keduanya menurutku merugikan Jaejoong, aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Kesalahan terbesar dan yang membuatku menyesal adalah keegoisanku. Aku menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin dia melakukannya, aku mencintainya, dan aku mencintai calon bayiku, tapi aku lebih mementingkan keutuhan rumah tanggaku dengan Ahra. Biarlah aku mengorbankan Jaejoong, karena selama ini aku tahu hubungan kami salah. *Sembur appa pake air yasin*

Aku tak tahu jika Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya akan berakibat seperti ini, sungguh, jika aku tahu aku tak akan menyuruhnya.

Setelah Umma memberitahu semuanya, aku menyesal, aku menangis, aku menumpahkan semua isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku memang mencintai namja cantik itu. Aku pikir Ahra tidak akan terima, tapi dugaanku salah, dia menerima keputusanku.

" _Kita bercerai saja Oppa." Ahra duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku berdiri di jendela membelakanginya._

" _Ania.." Jawabku, walaupun aku tahu aku masih dilema._

" _Aku tahu Oppa, Sejujurnya aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari dulu."_

_Aku membalikan tubuhku, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan._

" _Aku tahu Oppa mencintai Jaejoong-ssi setelah kami dekat. Setiap kita kumpul bertiga, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Perhatian dan tatapanmu padanya sungguh berbeda. Dan selama kita bersama ,Oppa tak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku." Ujarnya tersenyum. " Selama ini aku selalu meyakinkan diriku jika Oppa mencintaiku, tapi ternyata aku kalah. Oppa tak pernah mencintaiku, Justru cinta itu untuk orang lain..." Lirihnya._

" _Ania, aku mencintaimu Ahra-yah, kau istriku." Ucapku tegas, karena tak ingin dia salah paham._

" _Aku memang istrimu, tapi kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Sudahlah Oppa, aku tak mau terus begini. Aku ingin hidup dengan orang yang mencintaiku."_

" _Aku—"_

" _Aku ingin kita bahagia Oppa, mungkin kebahagiaanku bukan bersamamu. Aku akan mencarinya. Dan aku juga ingin kau bahagia."_

"_..."_

" _Tebuslah kesalahanmu Oppa, bahagiakan Jaejoong-ssi~" Ucapnya tersenyum._

_Aku tak tahu ini salah atau benar, tapi aku percaya, ini yang terbaik. Kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya._

" _Gomawo Ahra-yah, mianhae.."_

Sekarang aku ingin menebusnya, aku berharap Tuhan masih mengijinkanku untuk bersamanya, mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku.

Cup~ Cup~Cup

Kukecup punggung tangan Malaikatku, ku genggam erat tangannya. " Saranghae Boo.."

**Yunho's Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*Tong Vfang Xien Qi*~

**Author's Pov**

Drap~ Drap~ Drap~ Drap

Suara derap langkah sepatu menggema di koridor Rumah Sakit.

Yunho berlari tak memperdulikan nafasnya yang mulai tersengal dan peluh yang menetes di dahinya.

BRAAKK!

" Boo!"

" Aishh..Hyung, kau mengagetkan saja." Kaget Changmin mengelus dada.

Yunho tak mengindahkan perkataan sepupunya itu, ia berjalan lambat menghampiri sosok cantik yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu. Air matanya jatuh, ia terlalu bahagia Malaikatnya bangun.

Padahal ia sudah bertekad ingin menjadi orang yang pertama tahu Jaejoong sadar, tapi sayang ia harus pergi ke Busan untuk mengontrol proyek barunya.

" Jae hyung masih harus istirahat, karena tidurnya sangat panjang... Jae hyung memang sudah sembuh, tapi masih ada beberapa pemeriksaan lagi yang harus dijalani. Bukan begitu Cha Uisa?" Tanya Changmin pada dokter paruh baya yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

" Ne, benar Dokter Shim... Baiklah saya permisi dulu, untuk pemerikasan selanjutnya Dokter Jang yang akan menanganinya." Sahut Dokter Cha.

" Gamsahamnida Uisa." Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

Kemudian dokter senior itu pun pergi.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kehadiranku mengganggu.. Jae hyung, aku perge dulu ne." Changmin tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan bahu kakak sepupunya.

GREPP!

" Yun—"

" Gomawo..mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Jae-yah." Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tersentak. Ia masih bingung mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Oke,mungkin Yunho merasa menyesal sudah membuatnya seperti ini, tapi bukankah ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan namja tampan itu? pengecualian dengan malam 'panas' itu.

" Saranghae.."

DEG

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap ke dalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mengecup kedua punggung tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Jaejoong sendiri masih diam tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Terlebih Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya karena baru beberapa jam lalu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Kriett~

" Apa kami mengganggu?" Nyonya Jung, dan Go Ahra masuk. Well, setelah bercerai dari Yunho, Ahra kembali memakai marga Aslinya. *Emang lebih pantes tuh/LOL*

" Ne, kalian sangat menggangu." Ucap Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Jeongmal? Mianhae~" Nyonya Jung pura-pura kecewa.

" Anio Ahjumma.." sergah Jaejoong cepat.

" Jaejoong-ssi, Bagaimana sekarang?" Ahra yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebenarnya ia malu bertemu dengan namja cantik itu, karena ia merasa dirinyalah penyebab Jaejoong seperti itu.

" Aku merasa pegal, mungkin karena terlalu lama tidur,ha..ha.." Jawab Jaejoong canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

" Syukurlah... Umma, Oppa, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami? ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Jaejoong-ssi." Pinta ahra.

" Baiklah.. kajja Yun-ah." ajak Nyonya Jung, beliau mengerti apa yang akan mantan menantunya sampaikan kepada 'calon menantunya' itu. Yunho ikut keluar bersama Ibunya, sekilas ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong, sedangkan namja cantik itu masih merasa bingung.

Hening

" Mianhae.." Ujar Ahra lirih.

" Anio, tak ada yang salah, mungkin seharusnya memang seperti ini." sahut Jaejoong.

" Kami sudah bercerai."

" Ye?" Kaget Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong-ssi.." Ahra menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. " Berjanjilah untuk membahagiakan Yunho Oppa... Aku merelakannya bersamamu." Ucap Ahra menundukan kepalanya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, tak mengerti ucapan yeoja di depannya, dan lagi sikap Yunho tadi padanya, bukankah yang ia tahu Yunho dan Ahra saling mencintai? Bahkan demi mempertahankan rumah tangganya, Yunho menyuruhnya melakukan aborsi. Lalu mengapa Ahra bilang mereka sudah bercerai?

Ahra yang paham dengan diamnya Jaejoong, mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Yunho yang sebenarnya sangat mencintai namja cantik itu, dan keegoisan mereka yang sampai mengorbankan Jaejoong dan calon anaknya.

.

.

.

~*Dong Bang Shin Ki*~

Kesehatan Jaejoong mulai berangsur membaik. Sebenarnya ia sudah dibolehkan pulang, tapi mengingat ia sudah tidak ada tempat tinggal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk lebih lama tinggal di Rumah Sakit.

Ia teringat kembali pada Apartement kecilnya, tempat yang menjadi awal permasalahannya. Ia menjual apartement itu karena namja cantik itu pikir dirinya akan ikut mati bersama calon anaknya, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Changmin tentang bahaya aborsi itu.

GREP!

Jaejoong tersentak, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, namun ia bergeming, ia tahu siapa orang itu.

" Yun, Lepas."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari saku celananya.

" Lihat, kau suka? Ini adalah contoh undangan pernikahan kita. Kita akan menikah minggu depan setelah kau keluar dari sini." Jelas Yunho menyerahkan kartu undangan itu. Jaejoong menerimanya. Namun...

Sret~ Sret~ Sret

Namja cantik itu merobeknya. Yunho yang melihatnya tercengang. Setelah Jaejoong bangun dari koma, namja cantik itu memang bersikap dingin padanya. Namun Yunho memakluminya, mungkin Jaejoong masih belum bisa memaafkannya, pikirnya. Tapi ini diluar dugaannya, Jaejoong merobek kartu undangan pernikahan mereka, padahal ia sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan semuanya.

" Batalkan, kita tak akan menikah." Ucap Jaejoong ketus.

" W-wae? "

" Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan pergi ke Taiwan dan memulai hidup baru di sana."

" Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Yunho yang masih belum percaya apa dengan yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

" Ani, Kita memang tak harus bersama Yun, carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku."

" Tapi bagiku kau yang terbaik Boo.."

" Tapi bagiku tidak!"

DEG

Yunho tertegun, Jaejoong membentaknya.

" Lebih baik kau pergi, dan jangan temui aku lagi." Lirih Jaejoong, ia membalikan badannya memunggungi Yunho.

" Ha..ha..ha.. apakah ini hukuman untukku?" Yunho tertawa miris. " Sekali lagi aku tanya, apa benar kau tak ingin menikah denganku?" Yunho masih tak mempercayai perkataan Jaejoong. Bukankah Namja cantik itu sangat mencintainya?

" Ne.."

" Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"..."

" Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!" Bentak Yunho.

" Ne.." Jawab namja cantik itu lirih.

Yunho menghela nafas. " Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan membatalkannya. Dan aku tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi Kim Jaejoong. Selamat tinggal semoga kau bahagia.." Yunho pergi setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan Jaejoong dengan keras.

BRUKK

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia menangis. Bukan ini yang ia mau, tapi ia harus melakukannya, harus.

" Mianhae Yunnie-ah, Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Si Ahra udah dimandiin sama air dari 7 sumur,ma kembang 7 rupa,jd dia udah tobat,hohoho.

Makasih yg udah kasih review,follow n fav cerita ini.  
Karena ini FF repost, jd maaf ga bisa panjangin lg chapternya, n mungkin ga akan ada acara balas dendam :D

Chapter depan ending, klo yg review nambah banyak, saya akan post chap endingnya asap ^_^

YUNJAE IS REAL!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong...aku bawa chap endingnya..  
Makasih buat yg udah review,follow,n fav cerita ini, padahal ini FF pertama saya,n saya ga remake lg,tp responnya bagus,makasih semuanya...  
Maaf klo reviewnya ga di bales,tp saya baca ko^^

Dan ini list readers yg baik hati yg udah ninggalin jejaknya dari chap awal sampe chap kemarin. Maaf klo ada kesalahan penulisan nama, ato kelewat.

**|giaoneesan| gothiclolita89| abilhikmah| Shin Min Gi| cindyshim07| diniyunjae| riyunjae| KimRyeona19| irengiovanny| missjelek| YuyaLoveSungmin| Kim Eun Seob| YeChun| Anik0405| Griffo205| RismaChunnie| Juuunchan| rurupyon| babyrae| ajidyunjae| aISiTi| Michelle Jung| clouds06| meotmeot| diyas| jema agassi| alint2709| yoon HyunWoon| lipminnie| vampireyunjae| kim eun neul| Kim-Jung- Hyewon| Taeripark| zelming| JesiLee| missy84| anjani| JungSooAh| gege| Jihee46| Ai-Lee Hi|Zhu Rizhu|Vivi|Dipa Woon|missy84|De| Ryu|uknowsay|Guests| **

Dan **Silent Readers** yg udah bersedia luangin waktunya baca FF saya^^

Oia, Pada aneh knp si Ahra jd baik?wkwk...  
Si Ahra beneran baik ko,sekali2 saya pengen bikin mak lampir itu baik,hoho...  
Kan ceritanya dsini dia cinta banget ma Yunpa padahal dia udah tau klo Yunpa ga pernah mencintainya, dia mempertahankan pernikahannya cz yunpa jg gitu. Jd initinya dia egois bin keukeuh mureukeuh pengen terus ma Yunpa, v stlah Jaema berkorban sampe koma baru dia sadar deh,ternyata ada orang yg mencintai Yunpa lebih besar darinya,hehe...intinya Yunpa ma si Ahra sama2 egois.^^

Karena endingnya terinspirasi dari drama FTLY sendiri, jd agak mirip deh.

Ah ye, disini ada eNCe nya,klo ga suka skip aja...n **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK!  
**Saya cinta damai ^_^

Ok, sekian cuap-cuap gajenya^^

Title : **FATED TO LOVE YOU ( **_**Miracle**_** )**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : M

Cast : Kim JaeJoong (25) , Jung YunHo (25), Park YooChun (24), Kim JunSu (24), Shim ChangMin (24), Cho KyuHyun (24), Go Ahra (24), etc.

Pairing : YunJae Slight YooSu n ChangKyu

Genre : YAOI, Straight, Romance, Hurt(?), Mpreg

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 5 of 5

**Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-****kadang cepet(?) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,NO BASH.**

.

.

.

" Sudah siap semuanya hyung?"

" Ne tinggal menunggu Changmin datang." Sahut Jaejoong sambil memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

Hari ini Jaejoong keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Setelah penolakan pernikahannya dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong bingung harus kemana, tapi beruntungnya Kyuhyun mengajak ia tinggal di rumahnya.

Cklek

" Apa Jaejoong pulang sekarang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata Nyonya Jung masuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Ne Ahjumma, Jae hyung sudah sembuh, mungkin hanya perlu beberapa kali kontrol saja." sahut Kyuhyun.

" Sebelum kau pergi, apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu Jae?" Nyonya Jung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

" Tentu Ahjumma.." Jawab namja cantik itu tersenyum.

" Baiklah, Aku ke ruanganku dulu ne, nanti ke sini lagi. Permisi Ahjumma.." Pamit Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Jung duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. " Kemarilah..!" Suruhnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun duduk disamping Nyonya Jung.

.

.

.

~*ToHoShinKi*~

" Bisa lebih cepat Ahjussi?"

" Ini juga sudah cepat Nona. Kalau lebih cepat lagi aku tak mau berakhir di rumah sakit." Sahut Ahjussi yang ternyata sopir Taxi itu. Mungkin Ahjussi itu tak tahu jika yang ia panggil Nona itu adalah namja. Tapi Jaejoong tak mengindahkannya, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, karena wajah cantiknya.

" Yunnie-yah jangan pergi..jebal.." Gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hendak menyusul Yunho ke Bandara. Karena Nyonya Jung bilang Yunho akan pergi ke Jepang. Setalah ia berpikir ternyata ia salah, namja cantik itu memang membutuhkan Yunho, bohong jika Jaejoong tak ingin menikah dengan Yunho. Jaejoong jadi menyesal sudah berbicara kasar pada Yunho waktu itu.

BRAKK!

Jaejoong membanting keras pintu taxi itu, ia berlari masuk mencari dan memanggil nama Yunho. Semua orang menatapnya aneh, tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Yunho. Cukup sulit ia mencari Yunho di antara puluhan orang itu. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia terus mencari Yunho walaupun tubuhnya sudah lelah.

" YUNHO-YAH~~"

Sementara itu sesosok namja tampan dengan kaca mata hitamnya tertegun. Ia berdiri mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tak salah lagi ia mendengar suara orang yang seminggu ini ia rindukan memanggilnya. Mata musangnya menatap sekelilingnya.

DEG

Jaejoong berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Namja tampan itu jelas melihat Jaejoong terenganh-engah seraya memegang perutnya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak lelah berlari apalagi ia baru saja sembuh.

" Jae?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Yunho-yah~ Hahh..hahh.."

GREPP

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memeluk Yunho erat, membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak.

" Kajima..jangan tinggalkan aku Yun-ah.."

" Jae?"

" Saranghae..saranghae..saranghae.." Ucap Jaejoong seraya mendekap Yunho lebih erat lagi. Yunho sendiri hanya bingung dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Cup~ Mmphh~

Namja cantik itu melumat bibir hati Yunho, Yunho semakin tercengang, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian ia mengecup kembali bibir Yunho.

" Jangan pergi Yun-ah, aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Ye?"

" Lupakan semua ucapanku kemarin. Aku tak mau lagi membohongi perasaanku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saranghae Yunnie.." Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Kembali ia rengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

" Nado Saranghae Jaejoongie~" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho, ia ikut tersenyum.

" Jadi kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"

Cup

Lagi, Yunho mencium lembut bibir merah Jaejoong.

" Memangnya aku pergi kemana eoh?" Yunho mencubit pangkal hidung Jaejoong. " Kajja, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini."

.

**Flashback**

Nyonya Jung duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang rawat inap Jaejoong. " Kemarilah..!" Suruhnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun duduk disamping Nyonya Jung.

" Aku tahu masalahmu dengan Yunho." Ucap Nyonya Jung kemudian. " Aku pikir kau memang pantas membencinya, karena kesalahan anak itu yang membuatmu seperti ini."

" Anio Ahjumma, aku tak membenci Yunho." sergah Jaejoong cepat.

" Ani, kau memang pantas membencinya. Bahkan hukuman ini masih tak cukup, mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

" Haahh..sepertinya impianku untuk menjadikanmu menantu, tak akan pernah terwujud." Desah Nyonya Jung miris.

" Mianhae..."

" Sudahlah..mungkin kalian belum berjodoh." Nyonya Jung mengelus tangan Jaejoong. " Tapi Jae-yah, apa ahjumma boleh tahu alasanmu menolak menikah dengan Yunho?" Tanya Nyonya Jung lagi.

" Itu..itu.." Gugup Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Itu..karena aku mencintainya." lirihnya.

" Ye?"

" Aku sangat mencintai Yunho, mungkin Ahjumma juga tahu, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku demi Yunho. Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat." Ucap Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

" Lalu, mengapa kau menolak menikah dengannya? Bukankah itu yang kau mau?sudah saatnya kau mendapat kebahagian Jae-yah." Ujar Nyonya Jung pelan.

" Arra, tapi Yunho tak akan bahagia jika menikah denganku, karena aku.. aku.. aku tak bisa memberi Yunho keturunan."

" Dulu Changmin bilang aku hanya bisa mengandung satu kali, dan.." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya. "Bukankah selama ini, itu yang Yunho dan Ahjumma inginkan? mempunyai penerus untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga Jung?" imbuh Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Itulah yang menjadi alasan ia menolak menikah dengan Yunho. Padahal menikah dengan Yunho adalah hal yang selalu di impikannya sejak dulu.

" Pabbo Kim Jaejoong, jadi itu alasanmu menolak anakku eoh? Aishh..aku tak percaya ini." umpat Nyonya Jung.

" Dengar Jaejoong-ah, dulu ketika Yunho menikah dengan Ahra aku memang sangat menginginkan seorang cucu, karena bagaimanapun Jung Corp. adalah perusahaan besar, jadi harus ada generasi penerus. Tapi setelah aku mengenalmu, aku mulai memahami apa itu cinta dan takdir. Kau mengajarkanku banyak arti cinta. Pengorbananmu membuka pikiranku yang kolot."

" Sekarang, aku tak peduli lagi tentang penerus. Aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Kalaupun memang kalian tidak bisa memberiku cucu, bukankah masih ada cara lain? Kita bisa mengadopsi dan mendidiknya menjadi penerus Jung Corp." Ujar Nyonya Jung panjang lebar. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menangis. Begitu mulianya hati nyonya Jung pikirnya.

" Jaejoong-ah, berhenti mengorbankan diri dan perasaanmu lagi..sudah saatnya kau bahagia chagy~" Nyonya Jung memeluk Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

" Baiklah ahjumma pulang dulu, aku harus mengantar Yunho ke Bandara."

" Bandara?"

" Ne, Setelah kau menolaknya. Hidupnya kacau, pulang hampir pagi dan selalu dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tak tega melihatnya."

" Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Begitu putus asakah Yunho?

" Geurom, maka dari itu ia memutuskan pergi ke Jepang dan akan menetap tinggal disana, mungkin tak akan pernah kembali ke Korea." Ucap Nyonya Jung sedih.

" Andwe, Yunho tak boleh pergi, Ahjumma aku..aku mau menikah dengan Yunho." sergah Jaejoong cepat.

" Mungkin kalau kau menyusulnya sekarang ia masih belum berangkat."

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong berdiri. " Aku akan menyusulnya." Ujarnya seraya menundukan kepalanya-memberi hormat- kemudian pergi. Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum misterius.

**Flashback End**

.

.

" Jadi itu alasanmu menolak menikah denganku? sempit sekali pikiranmu Jae." Cibir Yunho. Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di pinggir Sungai Han. Dan sekarang namja tampan itu mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyusulnya dan mengungkapkan kata cinta untuknya.

" Itu karena aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, harusnya kau jujur. Bukannya menolak dan malah merobek kartu undangan kita. Tak tahukah kalau aku sudah bekerja keras demi pernikahan kita? Aigoo..untung saja Umma menemuimu, kalau tidak.. Ani, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

" Mianhae...Geundae, apa kau seterpuruk itu, sampai mabuk-mabukan dan hendak kabur ke Jepang?" Tanya Jaejoong mengejek.

" Kalau kau percaya berarti kau bodoh."

" Mworagoyo?"

" Aku memang terpuruk dan sempat putus asa, tapi aku tak sampai mabuk-mabukan, apalagi kabur. Aku ke Jepang memang ada perlu, dan mungkin sambil menenangkan diri karena **penolakanmu**, dan aku hanya pergi selama tiga hari." Ujar Yunho membuat Jaejoong bingung.

" Jadi Kim Jaejoong, Chukkae kau berhasil tertipu oleh Umma ku, hahhahaha.."

" Apa? Jung Ahjumma? Aish.."

Nyonya Jung memang sengaja mengarang cerita supaya Jaejoong sadar dengan perasaannya. Ia tahu namja cantik itu sangat mencintai anaknya, hmm Nyonya Jung benar-benar pahlawan ania?^^

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

Setelah karangan cerita Nyonya Jung yang sukses, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah. Resepsi pernikahannya pun sangat mewah. Banyak tamu yang hadir dan mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan pengantin itu, walaupun mereka tahu pengantinnya sama-sama pria, tapi mereka tak mempermasalahkan apalagi menggunjing. Mungkin hubungan seperti itu memang sudah lazim sekarang.

" Chukkae hyungdeul.. Aku turut bahagia." Ucap sang Cassanova Park Yoochun.

" Aku juga ikut bahagia hyung." Kali ini tunangannya Kim Junsu yang memberikan ucapan selamat.

" Gomawo, Chun-ah, Suie-ah. Aku harap kalian segera menyusul." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum. Diikuti anggukan dari Yunho.

" Hiks.."

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu menatap heran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terisak.

" Sudahlah Chagy..Aku mengerti." Ucap Changmin menenangkan kekasihnya.

" Aku hanya belum percaya Minnie-ah, kita berhasil." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin dan semuanya hanya tersenyum. Mereka masih ingat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Mereka-Changmin dan Kyuhyun- masih ingat suasana mencekam diruangan operasi. Saat keduanya melakukan proses aborsi Jaejoong, mereka berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan tentunya terus berdo'a untuk keselamatan Jaejoong. Walaupun setelah itu Jaejoong koma, tapi mereka sangat bersyukur, setidaknya bukan kematian yang mereka temui.

Dan sekarang mereka tak bisa melukiskan kebahagiaan mereka bisa melihat Jaejoong sembuh dan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

" Gomawo Kyunnie-ah, aku tak tahu dengan apa harus membalas semuanya. Aku berhutang padamu." Ujar Yunho. Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya.

" Cukup dengan membuat Jaejoong hyung bahagia, aku bisa anggap lunas hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. JaeYooSuMin hanya terkikik mendengarnya. ck tenyata Evilnya Kyuhyun tak hilang walaupun dalam keadaan terharu. T.T

" By the way, kalian akan Honeymoon kemana?"

" Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kita akan ke Indonesia, tepatnya Bali." Jawab Yunho.

" Wow, Bali.. aku juga pernah kesana, jinjja~ Bali itu sangat indah Yun." Seru Yoochun.

" Kau pernah ke Bali? Kapan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Junsu memicingkan matanya.

" Itu..aku...ituu..."

" Park Yoochun aku membencimu!" Ucap Junsu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelimanya.

" Suie Baby..tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Seru Yoochun menyusul Junsu. Sontak YunJaeChangKyu tertawa melihat keduanya. Aigoo...kapan Yoochun mau tobat eoh?

" Baiklah hyungdeul, aku akan berburu makanan dulu ne, mereka pasti sudah merindukanku." Ucap Changmin menghentikan tawanya.

" Ternyata kau masih mencintai makanan eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

" Tentu saja, makanan nomor satu di hatiku." Jawab Changmin bangga.

" Jika aku menyuruhmu memilih antara Kyu dan makanan kau akan pilih siapa?" Tanya Yunho.

" Tentu saja makanan." jawab Changmin mantap, Tapi.." Ehm, maksudku tentu saja Kyu-"

" Shim Changmin aku membencimu!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya pergi.

" Kyunnie Bunny..mianhae bukan begitu maksudku..!." Seru Changmin menyusul kekasihnya. Aigoo..kenapa jadi seperti pasangan Yoosu. Hal itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa.

" Annyeong..." Seorang wanita yang yeahh lumayan cantik *ga ikhlas saya ngomongnya T.T* mengampiri pasangan bahagia itu. Yunho dan Jaejoongpun menghentikan tawanya.

" Annyeong Ahra-yah." Jawab keduanya.  
" Chukkae Yunho Oppa, Jaejoong-ssi, Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian." Ucapnya tersenyum.

" Gomawo Ahra-ssi." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum juga.

" Dia?" Tunjuk Yunho pada namja di sebelah Ahra.

" Ah ne, Perkenalkan dia tunanganku." Ucap Ahra riang.

" Annyeong hasseo..Lee Soo Man imnida." Ucap namja itu mengulurkann tangannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian menjabat.

" Walaupun kami tak sempat hadir, tapi selamat atas pertunangan kalian ." Ujar Yunho.

" Ne, gomawo Oppa, semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Ucap Ahra.

Well, akhirnya mantan istri namja tampan itu menemukan kebahagiaannya. Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik di sebelahnya, namja yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi 'istri' nya.

" Baiklah..silahkan nikmati pestanya." Ujar Yunho. dan Ahrapun pergi bersama tunangannya yang bernama Lee Soo Man itu.

" Ck, Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Ucap Yunho sambil melihat jam tangannya.

" Wae?"

" Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi 'makan malamku'." Ucap Yunho menyeringai. Dan Jaejoong tahu apa artinya.

" Aishh, pervert."

.

.

.

~*YunjaeShipper*~

" Ehmmm..ahhhh..pe..lan-pelanhh Yunh.."

" Oughhh..sshhh..nikmat Boo.." Rancau Yunho. Saat ini namja tampan itu tengah berada di atas tubuh Jeajoong. Peluh yang menetes dan nafas yang tak beraturan tak dihiraukannya.

Ia terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati setiap gesekan kejantanannya pada dididing hole Jaejoong, dan menikam titik kenikmatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencengkram kedua tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggir tubuhnya. Ia juga ikut serta menggerakan pinggulnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho kelojotan.

" Yunnie~ aku ingin di atas." Manja Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mengerti keinginan kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mencabut dengan perlahan kejantanannya dari hole Jaejoong.

Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, kejantanannya masih mengacung kokoh.

Glupp

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, bagaimana tidak, kejantanan Yunho yang super besar itu teracung tegak seolah memanggilnya. (o.0)

Pantas saja holenya terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat, ternyata benda yang mengoyak-ngoyak rectumnya sebesar itu, pikirnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Yunho memegang kejantanannya dan dengan hati-hati memasukannya ke dalam hole cantik Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun menurunkan pinggulnya dengan hati-hati.

Eungghh

Nikmat. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun.

" Ahh..ahh..ahhh.." rancau namja cantik itu nikmat. Ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya merangkul leher Yunho. Posisi seperti ini memang paling menguntungkan buat jaejoong, karena kejantanan Yunho bisa tertelan sepenuhnya oleh hole sempitnya, dan juga titik kenikmatannya bisa tersentuh lebih keras. Yunho pun ikut membantu mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong.

" Hhmmm..Boo..kenapa kau jadi pintar sekali eoh?" Yunho berbisik dan melumat telinga Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong semakin bernafsu, karena telinga adalah titik sensitif namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, hingga namja tampan itu kewalahan. Yunho pun tak tinggal diam mulutnya melumat kasar nipple kiri Jaejoong, sedangkan nipple kanannya ia remas-remas.

" Eungghh..Yunhh..A..kuhh..Argghhh..!" Pekik Jaejoong menyemburkan lahar panas*Plakkk* menyemburkan cairan cintanya yang ke lima. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho. Yunho pun mendiamkan sejenak, memberikan sedikit waktu rehat buat kekasihnya.

" Kita lanjutkan em?" kata Yunho seraya membalikan posisi mereka.

Yunho kembali berada di atas Jaejoong, kejantanannya yang memang masih bersarang, kembali digerakan dan langsung menumbuk keras sweetspot Jaejoong, hal itu sontak membuat kejantanan Jaejoong ereksi kembali.

" Oughhh...ahhhh...ehmmmhh..."

Suara erangan dan desahan keduanya menggema di kamar pengantin itu. Untung saja kamar itu kedap suara. Tak terbayang jika tidak, mungkin orang yang mendengar suara mereka pingsan seketika*lebay*^^

Gerakan pinggul Yunho semakin cepat. Ia pun menyambar bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya. Kedua kaki Jaejoong mengacung ke udara.

" Ahh.. .." Erang Jaejoong.

" Se..dikit lagihh Boo.." Gerakan pinggul Yunho semakin tak teratur, kasar. Tapi semakin nikmat.

Jaejoong memuntahkan cairannya di perut suaminya. Sedangkan Mata musang Yunho terpejam, ia menghentakan pinggulnya dan mendiamkannya sebentar. Kemudian cairan hangat itu keluar memenuhi hole namja cantik itu. Sebagian lagi ada yang menetes karena hole Jaejoong yang tak bisa menampung semuanya. * Author tewassss*

" Gomawo Boo..Saranghae..." Ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

" Nado Saranghae Yunnie-ah.." Jawab Jaejoong dan balas memeluk Yunho seraya menggesek-gesekan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

Yunho melirik jam weker yang ada di nakas. Ia tersenyum melihat jam menunjukan pukul 4.10 pagi, ternyata lumayan lama juga mereka bercinta. Sembilan jam cukup melelahkan juga.

Yunho mendengar suara dengkuran halus istrinya. Ia mengecup kembali bibir jaejoong, kemudian kening dan terakhir hidung. Yunho paling menyukai hidung mancung Jaejoong.

' _Saranghae, sarangahae, saranghae Boojaejoongie'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian namja tampan itu menyusul istrinya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

~*Cassiopeia*~

** Satu Tahun Kemudian**

" Waeyo? Apa tidak ada yang kau suka?"

" Justru aku menyukai mereka semua Yun.. Aku ingin mengadopsi semuanya." Jawab lirih Jaejoong seraya terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di halaman.

Saat ini untuk ke tiga kalinya Yunho dan Jaejoong mendatangi Panti Asuhan yang berbeda yang ada di Seoul. Mereka sepakat akan mengangkat salah satu anak yang menghuni panti tersebut. Tapi jawaban yang dilontarkan Jaejoong selalu sama, namja cantik itu ingin mengadopsi semuanya.

Jaejoong bilang mereka semua lucu dan ia tidak bisa memilih. Dan seperti biasa Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukan hal yang sulit untuknya mengadopsi semua penghuni panti, tapi jika jumlahnya mencapai puluhan orang, akan seperti apa rumahnya nanti? dan hal itu memang tidak dibenarkan oleh Negara.* ya elahh ngarang lagi nih author*-_-

.

.

.

~*Always Keep The Faith*~

" Boo, kau yakin tak mau diantar?!"

" Ne..Junsu bilang setelah melihat pameran akan mampir ke rumah kita, jadi aku pulang dengannya nanti!" teriak jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat ne.."

Cklek

" Hee..Poppo~" Manja Jaejoong menyembulkan(?) kepalanya dari dalam.

" Aishh..kenapa istriku jadi manja eoh?" Ujar Yunho, tapi ia tetap menghampiri istrinya.

Cup~ Mmmpphh...

Sepertinya bukan hanya poppo, tapi malah ciuman liar yang mereka lakukan,ck.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya, ia mengusap lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir Jaejoong.

Cup~

Satu kecupan lagi ia berikan pada istrinya itu, yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih manja.

" Aku pergi ne, hati-hati mengemudinya.." Ucap Yunho kemudian pergi setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Ternyata Yunho sangat mencintainya. Namja cantik itu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan melanjutkan aktifitas mandinya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Jaejoong mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan, ia memasang earphone ditelinganya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

" Yeoboseo?"

_[" Hyung mianhae, sepertinya kita tak jadi bertemu sekarang, aku sedikit tidak enak badan, sekarang sedang di Rumah Sakit bersama Yoochun."]_ Ucap Junsu diseberang.

" Jinjja? tapi tak parah 'kan?"

_[" Anio, aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual."]_

" Geurae..Gwaenchana Su-yah, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali."

_[" Mianhae hyung.."]_ Ucap Junsu menyesal.

" Aigoo..tak apa Su, santai saja, gwaenchana, yang penting kau cepat sembuh."

_[" Gomawo hyung.."]_

Pip

" Hahh..semoga Nyonya Park itu sakitnya tidak parah." Gumam Jaejoong.

Junsu memang sudah menikah dengan Yoochun, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Awalnya Junsu masih ragu, karena ia sendiri masih belum yakin Yoochun sudah sembuh dari 'penyakit' Playboy nya itu. Tapi karena usaha Yoochun, dan tentunya bantuan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk meyakinkan Junsu, akhirnya namja imut itu bersedia menikah dengan Yoochun. Kemudian seminggu setelahnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga bertunangan.

Dan hari ini rencananaya Jaejoong dan Junsu akan mengunjungi pameran Lukisan. Tapi karena tiba-tiba Junsu sakit, jadi terpaksa batal. Jaejoong tak mau jika harus pergi sendiri, setidaknya jika ada Junsu akan ada teman, pikirnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi. " Lebih baik aku ke Mall saja, sudah lama aku tak berbelanja." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

.

Jaejoong masih sibuk melihat-lihat barang yang menurutnya cantik, padahal 4 kantong sudah dipegangnya. Setelah menikah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong jadi lebih senang belanja.* secara appa kan tajir mak*hoho..

Semua pegawai yang bekerja di mall itu menundukan kepala -memberi hormat- ketika melihatnya. Mereka tahu siapa Jung Jaejoong, Istri Presiden Direktur Jung pemilik Jung's Super Mall dimana mereka bekerja.

Jaejoong sedang serius memperhatikan boneka Gajah yang cukup besar. Di sampingnya terdapat boneka Beruang yang sama besarnya. Jaejoong hendak mengambilnya, tapi tiba-tiba penglihatannya sedikit kabur, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Arghh.." Namja cantik itu memegang kepalanya.

BRUKK

" NYONYA JUNG..!"

.

.

.

.

~*YunJae Is Real*~

Cklek

Yunho masuk diikuti Changmin di belakangnya. Setelah diberitahu oleh salah satu karyawan Mall jika Istrinya pingsan, ia langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit meninggalkan Rapat pentingnya.

" Sudah merasa baikan?" Yunho mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

" Apa yang terjadi Min-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Jung yang berdiri di samping menantunya.

" Itu..."

" Joongie hamil Umma." Yunho menyela perkataan sepupunya.

" Jinjja? tapi...?"

" Yunnie~~?" Tatap heran Jaejoong.

" Ne Boo..kau hamil sayang, lima minggu."

" Yunho hyung benar, Jae hyung sekarang sedang mengandung. Mungkin Jae hyung pingsan karena kecapaian, tapi tenang saja bayinya sehat 'ko." Ujar Changmin menjelaskan.

" Tapi bukankah kau bilang..." Nyonya Jung masih terlihat bingung.

" Aku juga masih belum percaya Ahjumma, tapi ini nyata. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan **Keajaiban**." Ucap Changmin lagi.

" Joongie.." Nyonya Jung memeluk menantunya. " Gomawo Chagy..." Nyonya Jung sedikit terisak, mungkin beliau terharu. Beliau melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kepala Jaejoong.

" Ne Umma..aku juga tak percaya ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyentuh perutnya.

" Yun.." Jaejoong memeluk suaminya. Yunho tersenyum.

BRAKK!

" Hyung..!" Junsu menerobos masuk bersama Yoochun. " Ku dengar kau pingsan, gwaenchana?" imbuh Junsu khawatir.

" Ne, Suie..nan gwaenchana..tapi di sini.." tunjuk Jaejoong pada perutnya. " Ada calon keponakanmu."

" Jinjja? Tapi..?" Reaksi Junsu dan Yoochun sama.

" Miracle. Ini keajaiban hyung." potong Changmin.

" Syukurlah..karena aku juga...aku juga..."

" Junsu juga hamil hyung." Imbuh Yoochun.

" NDEE?" teriak semuanya.

" Miracle." Jawab Yoochun tersenyum. Dan semuanya pun mengerti.

" Chukkae hyungdeul-ah." Ujar dokter muda itu senang.

" Minnie-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di antara mereka.

" Kyu, waegurae Baby?" Changmin menghampiri tunangannya yang terlihat rapuh. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

" Ige.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Changmin.

" Kyu kau hamil?"

" APAAA?" koor semuanya kaget.

" Bagaimana bisa..?" Tanya Changmin yang masih memperhatikan hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja bisa, bukankah kita sering melakukannya?" Bentak Kyuhyun membuat semua orang di sana melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Shim Changmin yang terlihat 'alim' itu bisa sampai membuat anak orang hamil? mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

" Shim Changmin, kau? Kalian belum menikah, tapi mengapa sampai...Aigo aigo kepalaku.."

" Umma!" Khawatir Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Kau harus segera menikahi Kyuhyun, jika tidak ku adukan pada ayahmu." ancam Nyonya Jung.

" Tentu Ahjumma, jika perlu aku akan menikahi Kyunnie besok." Jawab Changmin mantap.

Kemudian Nyonya Jung, Yoochun, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Changmin melanjutkan percakapan mereka, keajaiban yang mereka dapat hari ini sungguh tak terduga.

Sementara itu Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang dan melempar senyum. Yunho menggenggam lembut jemari Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya, Jaejoong yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya segera menutup mata.

Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman, tak memperdulikan lima pasang mata yang melihatnya.

" Eunghh.." Lenguh Jaejoong ketika tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam kemeja pasien Jaejoong.

" J.U.N.G Y.U.N.H.O." Nyonya Jung menjewer telinga anaknya. Seketika ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong terlepas.

" Aw..aw..aw.." Ringis Yunho memegang telinga yang dijewer ibunya.

" Kalian anggap kami apa eoh?"

" Mian, mian, aku tak sengaja Umma.."

" Dengar Yunho, Joongie sedang hamil, kau tidak boleh sering menyentuhnya. Cukup sebulan sekali saja, arrachi?"

" Apa? Tapi Umma—"

" Chagiya~ aku merasa panas, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Tanya Yoochun pada istrinya seraya tersenyum mesum.

" Aku juga sama Chunnie-ah..ayo kita pulang, aku sudah tidak tahan." Jawab Junsu dengan tak kalah mesum. Kemudian Yoochun dan Junsu keluar.

" Baby-ah~ di ruanganku atau di ruanganmu?" Tanya Changmin mengerling.

" Sepertinya ruanganku lebih nyaman Bunny.. Kkaja!" Ajak Kyuhyun, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan sosok Nyonya Jung yang shock dengan kelakuan keponakan-keponakannya itu.

" Ommo.." Nyonya Jung memegang belakang lehernya, kemudian melikrik Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ternyata sedang berciuman panas, bahkan kali ini Yunho sudah naik ke atas ranjang pasien Jaejoong.

" YAK! JUNG YUNHO, JUNG JAEJOONG..!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Ah...sebagai perkenalan, nama saya Nickey, 26 desember nanti (sama spt Ultah TVXQ^^) usia saya 24 tahun, saya yeoja aka perempuan yg udah nikah n punya seorang putri yg baru berusia 2 th. Boleh panggil saya Eonni, teteh, Nuna, Mbak, Kakak, Jie jie atau Nickey aja gapapa, n buat readers yg pengen lebih dekat dg saya silahkan add Facebook saya '**Nickey Jung YunJaeShipper CassiEast-Yoosumin**' tapi sebelumnya PM dulu yah,karena saya ga accept pertemanan kecuali klo udah PM dulu

Sekian perkenalannya..  
Sampai bertemu di FF saya yg lainnya, yg belum baca.. silahkan Klik Stories aja^^

YUNJAE IS REAL..!  
Always Keep The Faith..^^


End file.
